Lendo Você
by xAkemihime
Summary: Cada ato, cada simples gesto, contava um tipo diferente de história. - Robin centred


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

A história se passa antes da saga enies lobby.

* * *

Robin adorava ler. Em sua ilha natal, Ohara, possuía a maior biblioteca que ela já vira. Diversos livros de diversos assuntos poderiam ser encontrados lá. Era o orgulho de todos os cidadãos do local. Sendo assim, a morena desde pequena rapidamente pegara o costume de estar sempre acompanhada de um bom livro. Lia de tudo, sem restrições. Desde aquele pequeno livro de capa desgastada e folhas amareladas, ao livro enorme exalando aquele cheirinho de novo, em bom estado. Ela não importava.

E mesmo depois de ver Ohara, sua população e toda a enorme biblioteca serem brutalmente destruídas, Robin não perdeu a fascinação por leitura. Sempre que desembarcava em uma nova ilha antes e depois de se juntar aos Chapéus de Palha, ela já imaginava quais tipos de livros continham ali. Com suas visitas às livrarias, ela conseguiu um fiel acompanhante. Chopper e Robin passavam horas divagando sobre livros, porém cada qual com seu gosto. Enquanto a rena se encantava com variados livros relacionados à sua profissão de médico, Robin gostava mesmo daqueles que retratavam a história. Seus olhos brilhavam ao encontrar um livro realmente bom que contasse a história da ilha em que estava.

Tinha que admitir que era de fato fascinada com a leitura. Mas não era só as páginas dos livros que Robin lia. Ah, não mesmo. Como passar do tempo ela aprendeu a ler outras coisas. E então se tornou a sua paixão também ler a face das pessoas, seus olhares, suas expressões. Tudo. Pois cada ato, cada simples gesto, contava um tipo diferente de história. E aquilo era cativante.

Ela se lembrava com certa nostalgia quando se juntou aos piratas do Chapéu de Palha, como foi ler suas expressões pela primeira vez. E como sempre lia com frequência desde então.

Primeiro foi Monkey D. Luffy. Seu capitão. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, que ao conhecerem Luffy, não entendem como uma pessoa como ele pode comandar uma tripulação tão forte, Robin não se assustou. Luffy de fato possuía uma personalidade extrovertida, boba e engraçada na maior parte do tempo, mas ela via que ele continha aquele espírito de liderança natural. Fazia com que todos acreditassem e confiassem nele. Luffy era uma pessoa cativante, estar perto dele faz com que todos tenham uma fé inabalável por seus sonhos, como se tudo fosse possível.

E então veio Usopp. Com sua fama de mentiroso, contando histórias sobre suas imaginárias aventuras piratas. Robin aprendeu desde cedo que ele era um sonhador. Não possuía muita força como os outros, mas não mediria esforços para protegê-los e se tornar aquele grande herói que sempre se vangloriava em ser. Usopp, apesar de mentiroso, tinha um bom coração, e a arqueóloga percebia também seu carinho enorme para com o navio do bando, o Going Merry. Várias vezes ela o pegava olhando para a proa do navio, com um sorriso nos lábios, ele amava tudo aquilo.

Sanji já era o tipo de homem que demorou um pouco mais para Robin se acostumar. Apesar de ser um dos primeiros a aceitá-la no bando. Provavelmente porque depois de tantos anos fugindo, não estava acostumada a ser tratada com tantos mimos. Ela achava graça daquilo, Sanji era de fato um cavalheiro para com as mulheres do bando. E Robin sabia apenas pelo seu olhar e por algumas simples ações, que apesar dele tratar mal os homens (principalmente Zoro), ele no fundo gostava de todos eles, respeitava seus sonhos e sempre os defenderia se fosse necessário. Talvez existisse uma máscara de orgulho que não o deixasse demonstrar seus sentimentos para com os outros membros do bando, mas ele não precisava. Robin sabia o que ele sentia, isso bastava, apesar dele nunca falar nada.

E por falar em mulheres do bando, Nami era a única mulher que fazia companhia para Robin. A arqueóloga ria quando se pegava imaginando como era a vida de Nami sem ter uma companhia feminina naquele navio, cercada de homens loucos. Mas Nami gostava, disso Robin tinha certeza. Era nítido o brilho em seu olhar, mesmo quando ela estava gritando com Luffy, bastava só reparar atentamente que se tornava claro o quanto Nami, apesar de momentaneamente irritada, não deixava de amar aquilo tudo. Ela vivia reclamando das confusões de seus amigos, mas a verdade é que Robin sabia que a navegadora não seria capaz de viver sem aquilo. E apesar de mostrar uma verdadeira paixão por tesouros, até mesmo Nami já confessara para Robin que seu maior tesouro era estar naquele bando, isso não tinha preço. Robin concordava.

- Robin, olha! Algodão doce! – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir Chopper puxando-lhe de leve a barra da saia. Robin ergueu o olhar, vendo logo mais a frente um carrinho de algodão doce.

A arqueóloga e o médico estavam voltando para o navio que estava aportado ao longe naquela ilha, ambos com um livro novo em mãos.

- Ah... Mas eu não tenho dinheiro... – Chopper murmurou, com lágrimas nos olhos ao constatar que gastara todo o Berry que tinha no novo livro que acabara de comprar.

- Não tem problema, Doctor-san, eu compro. – Robin sorriu, se aproximando do carrinho de algodão doce, sendo seguida por um Chopper extremamente feliz, gritando um enorme "obrigada Robin!".

Chopper era, provavelmente, o membro mais inocente e criança da tripulação. Robin rapidamente sentiu um enorme apresso por ele. Chopper era emotivo, e sempre deixava claro o quanto gostava de todos os seus amigos, e o quanto se importava. Especialmente se algum deles ficasse doente. Nunca vira alguém com tanta dedicação ao cuidar de um paciente, quanto Chopper tinha. Até mesmo cuidar de alguém que mal conhecia, não importava, Chopper não admitiria ver alguém sofrer à sua frente e permanecer de braços cruzados. Ele ajudava todos ao seu redor. E isso o tornava muito especial, sem dúvida.

- Olá Kenshin-san – Robin cumprimentou o homem de cabelos verdes ao adentrar o navio, Zoro apenas se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar mal humorado e voltar para seu treinamento no deque do Merry.

- Olha o que a Robin me deu, Zoro! – Chopper exclamou, erguendo seu algodão doce que já se encontrava pela metade. – Ahn? Onde está todo mundo?

- Hn... Ainda estão explorando a cidade, só espero que não arranjem confusão... – Murmurou.

Robin sorriu, indo para a cadeira de praia perto de Zoro e se sentando lá, depositando seu novo livro em seu colo.

Hora de ler.

Foi o que ela tinha em mente, até sentir o olhar de Zoro sobre si.

- Algum problema Kenshin-san? – Indagou, virando-se para ele, que rapidamente corou e desviou o olhar.

- Nenhum, apenas tome cuidado para não mimar demais o Chopper...

- Vou me certificar disso. – Ela sorriu.

Roronoa Zoro, desde que Robin entrara para o bando, notara que ele era provavelmente um dos mais responsáveis. Foi o mais difícil de convencer de que Robin não era uma inimiga, mesmo ela tendo feito de tudo para demonstrar que não iria fazer mal algum ao bando. Zoro era cuidadoso e esperto. Confiava plenamente em quem realmente acreditava que era seu companheiro. Apesar de tudo, o espadachim sempre fora uma pessoa reservada, o único, exceto Robin, que era assim. Era difícil até mesmo para ela saber o que se passava na cabeça de Zoro. Mas Robin não se abalara com o fato, ela iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde a história do espadachim. Ela iria decifrá-lo. Não entenda mal, mas arqueólogos são em sua essência pessoas curiosas, e Robin não era diferente. Independente disso, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Zoro era uma boa pessoa, se não, por que estaria em um bando como aquele? Zoro tinha um enorme coração, apenas não gostava de demonstrar isso para ninguém.

- Ah, vocês já chegaram! – Exclamou Nami, assim que adentrou o Merry, seguida por Usopp e Sanji. Luffy se limitou a esticar os braços e se lançar para dentro, caindo bem encima de Zoro, claro.

- Hoje nós vamos fazer uma festa para comemorar! – Luffy disse, ignorando os xingamentos de Zoro.

- Oba! Comemorar o que? – Chopper foi logo aprovando a ideia, entusiasmado.

- Ah... Qualquer coisa. – Luffy sorriu.

- Que tal comemorar um mês que a nossa bela dama Robin-chwan se juntou ao bando? – Sanji disse, caindo aos pés de Robin e beijando-lhe a mão delicadamente. Ela se limitou a sorrir.

- Isso Sanji, perfeito! Vamos festejar! – Luffy começou a pular, colocando dois pequenos palitos em suas narinas, logo Chopper e Usopp o imitaram.

- Idiotas... - Murmurou Nami. – Mas já que vamos comemorar alguma coisa, que seja isso! Sanji-kun, por favor, prepare algo para nós comermos, sim?

Robin sorriu enquanto os companheiros começavam a festa. Nem mesmo ela percebera que já havia se passado um mês desde que entrara para aquela tripulação. O tempo havia passado tão rápido. É como dizem, os momentos felizes passam rápido e muitas vezes sem ao menos percebermos. E foi assim que a arqueóloga notou que aquele fora o melhor grupo que ela já tinha se juntado ao decorrer dos anos. Ela amava cada um deles, cada um com suas personalidades fortes e tão diferentes completavam o melhor bando que ela poderia ter conhecido. E ela se permitiu a partir de então começar a se sentir parte daquela família, queria compartilhar suas felicidades, e fazer o possível para que não sofressem, mesmo que fosse preciso arriscar sua vida para isso. Ela os amava, isso bastava.


End file.
